User talk:I AM WEYOUN
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Please only make articles that have useful content, "Plasma Stream" being "a stream of plasma" isn't informative at all, and would better be served on the "pages to be created" list. - AJHalliwell 02:24, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Background Information Sections Please don't add inappropriate background information to an article's main content. If you want to add behind-the-scenes, please use the areas provided. Thank you. Also, your derogatory personal opinions of characters are not welcome on Memory Alpha, so use a chat room instead! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 02:29, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Just what, specifically, had I said that was derogatory regarding a character? Otherwise, your accusations hold no ground and my behaviour will be unchanged. -I AM WEYOUN 02:33, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Shouldn't your name be I AM LAZARUS? --Schrei 02:34, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Hey man, that's uncalled for and groundless! whose this Lazarus person you speak of? -I AM WEYOUN 02:37, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) You "said" that Travis Mayweather was "the most woefully underused lead character in Star Trek history". This would have been if you had added the comment to the background information section, but you then did the same thing on the article Kes. Referring to Kes's father, you stated, "Sucks to be him. In fact, sucks to be an Occompan." "Sucks" is a derogatory term, please refrain from using derogatory terms as they could be interpreted as vandalism and your changes will be reverted. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 02:43, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) :As if there was any question about him being a vandal... Ben Sisqo 02:52, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) But its true. Occompans live only nine years!!! Oh, and you cant do this to me!!! I have diplomatic immunity and stuff. My loyalty lies with the Founders, not with you. -I AM WEYOUN 02:46, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Block * If you *two* have issues with each other, take it off-site. --Alan del Beccio 22:32, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC)